


Vhenas

by BloodMageSpectre



Series: Aspiranti Inspirata [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Song, Family Bonding, Father & Daughter - Freeform, Mir Da’len Somniar, Newborn Baby, Other, Recovered Memories, dragon age elves, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMageSpectre/pseuds/BloodMageSpectre
Summary: It’s just some silly little wanna-be-ficlet,  I made forMappleStrudel’sbirthday.I suggest hitting play onthis songwhile reading this mini-piece.





	Vhenas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapplestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplestrudel/gifts).



> It’s just some silly little wanna-be-ficlet, I made for [MappleStrudel’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplestrudel/profile) birthday.  
> I suggest hitting play on [this song](http://youtuberepeater.com/watch?v=dULdG1dGPos) while reading this mini-piece.

His hands stretched outwards, astral projections, such intense expectation he could not feel his material body anymore. His eyes tried to adjust to reality, in an effort to see, to perform the perfect catch. The fate blackmail that almost took Rona’s life still fogged his sigh, his mind, his heart. But as soon as the gentle naked flesh acquainted with his hands he felt blinded by love. Boundless, immeasurable, inexplicable, infinite, tremendous, limitless, mighty, eternal. Vast and prodigious, endless in itself, pervading each inch of his being. The gift of that love imbued him with the powers to bend a mountain at the touch of a finger, for that tiny wee, he knew he would do the most marvelous things.

Nature intended her entrance into this world to be harrowing, perhaps because the universe envied her fortitude, her courage, her tenacity. Unbending and unyielding she refused to let life ransom her mother for her. Her strength humbled and overwhelmed him, yet it made him whole, solid. What could he have done to be granted such momentous fortuity? To witness a new life drifting into existence. Grit and spirit, she was life itself, not a thing apart. He was there to salute and embrace her beautiful and strong being into this world. For all that she was, laying naked and bloodied in his hands, she was, above all, a possibility.

Din finally allowed the tears to river down his face. The salty streams painted a picture of who he was: the man overflowing with feelings. A mind that did not run on the cold of logic, who could not see the reasonable over the sensible. A sea of divine emotions over such mundane happenings. There is only so much sentiment a chest can hold before it swims out into the world, shining as excitement sails his rivers. The sobs were audible echos of who he truly was: the man whose love was now beating outside his heart.

His hands laid the baby placid on his thighs, a serene harmony blanketing father and daughter, like the shadow of a tree on a scorching summer noon. Breeze, gentle blow, a moment of stillness. His eyes began to unblur and he could finally see her face. A tiny and pink line bowed, there was an immense calmness on her smile, affirmation even, a braveness so intense coming from one so small. Her body was small and frail, she reminded him of a little fish swimming up a river, so set and so sure. Her delicate and round face beamed so bright he could barely distinguish her features. He couldn’t help but bring her closer again. Catching a glimpse of her tiny foresty eyes flooded him with her freshness. She was but a spring branch of that tree blooming in his hands.

He cupped her head in his palm and awe struck him as he felt the shape of her ears. Not a word, not a tear, but the immortal voice in his heart whispered into his mind “ _Elgara vallas, da'len_ ”. Falonu’venia cupped his head, gently brushing his ears with the tip of her long delicate tree-like fingers. Her voice silk and soothing reverberating the most soothing lullaby “ _Melava somniar, Mala taren aravas, Ara ma'desen melar_ ”. His heartbeats danced at the whisper of her voice, her hum was of reencounter, reconnection “ _Iras ma ghilas, da'len, Ara ma'nedan ashir, Dirthara lothlenan'as, Bal emma mala dir_ ”; there's something ancestral and immemorial about her dulcet notes, the way they vibrate the motionless world around, dancing like leaves, drifting him away to a place of origins “ _Tel'enfenim, da'len, Irassal ma ghilas, Ma garas mir renan, Ara ma'athlan vhenas_ ”. So much reassurance on Nuvi’s whispers, he can't help but soak in the sound, entranced by wonders of a past he never knew.

“ _Ara ma'athlan vhenas_ ”, he felt his own voice trembling up his throat. The girl’s eyes flew open and wide, two canopies of green touched by the morning sun. “I will call you home” the whisper in his heart reassured him, warmth still tingling on his ears. His own voice and hands mirrored his soul, his melody caressing his newborn through the silence of the room and his thumbs brushed against her Dalish heritage. She as well could hear the calling of the song.

Falonu’venia had given her words to him, a whisper in the wind, reaching into his heart, soothing the pain of her absence, healing her loss that creeped through the fractures of his bones for so many years. He had always carried her in his mind, invisible shield; now, like a safe place, she drew light on the shadows of his past. He blinked, smiling at the little one bundled in his arms, his midwinter bright star; he could feel Nuvi embracing his child from, through, his core. Protected, he felt small under the ethereal presence of the _Vhenadahl_ , as small as the child he so carefully held. The earth beneath his feet called upon him. Return. His gaze drawn to his child, as the emerald warmth of the majestic tree dissipated into the corners of the room.

“ _Mame_ …” the word rolled off his tongue like a heavy marble that instead of hitting the floor, insisted on floating around in the air. “...Layla” a wisp of a voice cracked through his mouth, as if he was afraid to pronounce such delicate piece of art, hesitant not to embarrass himself in front of her. Were those his feelings? The name tasted of memories and joy, gratitude and blessings in his mouth. The child, him and Rona united into one flesh, one being, not so unalike anymore. She was as he was, as his mother was, as his daughter would be. One of them. One. “ _Ara ma'athlan vhenas_ ”. They were finally _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby in the ficlet is [_Mir Da’len Somniar_](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language#Mir_Da.27len_Somniar), which I took from the _World of Thedas Vol 2_ book. It is also the song performed in the Youtube video I suggested at the initial note.


End file.
